


JWP 2019 #6: Broken Glass

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Something goes crunch in the dark.





	JWP 2019 #6: Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Totally random. Not much plot. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: In emergency break glass: Include broken glass in today's entry. It may be an accident, a clue, however you wish to interpret it.

It wasn’t a tinkling sound; more of a dull crunch.   
  
Holmes and Watson froze.   
  
“Did you…?” Watson started to say.   
  
“Something must have been on the floor.” Holmes took one step back and raised his dark lantern. Light caught and reflected from a small area on the floor. Holmes stooped down and brought the lantern closer. Further examination showed that it was the remnants of a glass figurine. A pink poodle, to be precise. Watson remembered it from the description; it had rubies for eyes and a diamond collar around its neck. The figure was shattered beyond repair, broken into several pieces, with two of its legs reduced to little more than dust.   
  
Holmes balanced on one leg, examining the bottom of his boot. He extracted his pocket-knife and used it to lever out what had been a piece of the dog’s head from the tread.   
  
“Wasn’t that Lady Pitcher’s favorite of the missing figurines?” Watson asked.   
  
“Well, at least she’ll have the jewels back from this one. And we’ll simply say that the figure was broken at some point during the robbery.” Holmes shrugged carelessly. “She’ll never need to know the rest.”   
  
“I won’t say a word,” Watson agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 6, 2019.


End file.
